


Nobody's Hero

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Harrymort - Freeform, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Los hechizos vuelan, los maleficios estallan y las maldiciones resuenan a su alrededor. Es como música.





	Nobody's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué estoy subiendo otra cosa? Porque me reservo las fechas de actualización de longfics para el Viernes, pero como me sentía un poco mal por no cumplir con actualizar este viernes, les traigo un OneShot que espero les guste un poco, es obviamente un pedido de mi hermosa beta. Esta historia esta escrita con la canción del mismo titulo de la banda Black Veils Brides. 
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte de personajes.

Corre.

Los hechizos vuelan, los maleficios estallan y las maldiciones resuenan a su alrededor. Es como música. Su corazón late al ritmo de las luces, sus pies derrapan en el mojado césped y en sus labios una sonrisa casi maníaca hace destellar sus dientes blancos en la oscuridad de la noche. Se siente ligero, se siente salvaje, y Harry siente como si estuviera bailando.

Es una danza mortal; la sangre que salpica a su alrededor, los cuerpos que caen como cadáveres y los gritos que desgarran gargantas son la prueba de ello. Está danzando por su vida, por su libertad y todo lo que él mismo es. Sus movimientos pueden parecer frenéticos y descoordinados mientras corre y salta esquivando, cuando rueda y se agacha para lanzar algo el mismo, pero cada una de sus respiraciones y cada uno de sus pasos es perfecto.

De no ser así ya estaría muerto.

Una risita escapa de sus labios cuando una maldición verde brillante le revuelve el cabello. Se gira y su túnica flota a su alrededor por un segundo dejándolo encantado, pero sus ojos brillan cuando se posan en los ojos azules del que,  _se supone_ , es su mejor amigo.

—Se suponía que nos ibas a salvar… —susurra el pelirrojo y, a pesar de que la música de la batalla resuena en sus oídos, puede oírlo con claridad. Sólo ríe en voz alta.

—No soy un héroe Ron —la sonrisa pegada en su rostro no puede ser más honesta y le pone los pelos de punta. Ese no es Harry, lo ha sabido por mucho tiempo, pero se ha negado a verlo—, pero te salvaré de los mortífagos —susurra el chico de ojos verdes levantando su varita—. Avada Kedavra —canta al ritmo que su corazón late y el de su antiguo amigo se detiene.

Harry se gira, esquivando con maestría un rayo de desagradable color café. Ni siquiera espera a que el cuerpo de Ron toque el suelo, sólo se aleja dejando atrás una parte de su pasado, una parte que nunca fue suya, pero que se empeñaron en hacerlo cargar.

Es libre mientras sus pies saltan un cuerpo con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero en el aire un brazo lo rodea con fuerza de la cintura tirando de él a un duro pecho. Su ceño se frunce apenas, pero termina riendo encantado cuando la boca sin labios de Lord Voldemort se posa en su cuello.

El Lord le había prometido todo. Magia, poder,  _libertad,_ y aunque sabía que era relativa la libertad que tenía como el consorte de Voldemort no había expectativas, no había nada más que magia, no había más que sexo. Lo único que necesitaban hacer era ganar, y él ni siquiera tenía que pelear, pero tenía que dejárselo claro a todos.

No era el maldito héroe de nadie, no lo sería nunca, pero podía convertirse en un hombre en las filas del Lord.

Había tenido suficiente siendo sólo una pieza más para esa guerra, de cargar con el peso de un mundo aun cuando era su mundo. Había perdido demasiado, lo había perdido todo por una causa a la cual nunca le preguntaron si deseaba unirse… así que no, no sería lo que ellos esperaban, sería sólo él.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello negro perdiéndose en la túnica negra del mago más alto, y sus ojos brillan con el color del Avada cuando su boca se une con la otra, la mano que tiene libre de la varita sujeta el borde de piel ligeramente escamosa en el cuello del Lord, en un intento de profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se acarician y la sensación de esa lengua acariciando su paladar es estremecedora.

El morbo de estar besando casi a una serpiente lo excita. Quiere arrancarse la ropa, abrirle la túnica y ser llenado, pero la música aumenta su intensidad junto con sus latidos desenfrenados. Las voces cantando de dolor y de angustia lo llaman.  _Necesita_  esto, necesita demostrar que no es como todos creen, así que se separa del hombre a pesar de sentirlo duro contra su trasero, se gira y lo mira a los ojos rojos, bamboleando la cabeza al ritmo de la muerte, sus labios moviéndose en un canto apenas susurrado de hechizos cuando vuelve a la batalla.

Adora la música, adora el caos… Es libre y puede bailar y cantar toda la noche de ser necesario para demostrarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Harry no es acaso adorable? ¿Desean un poco más de Tomarry en esta vida? Déjenme un y seguro lo respondo. Gracias de todo corazón por leer.  
> Besos.


End file.
